BrokenBeautiful
by uagrl93
Summary: The first story that I have posted on this site, but I've written stories before. This particular story is about learning to love yourself before you can love and trust others. Brandon's love for Callie appears instantly and lasts forever because he grew up in a loving family. Callie, on the other hand, has a difficult time accepting someone else's love and giving it in return.
1. Chapter 1 - Interrogation

"_Yet another foster home. Seventh one, if I'm not mistaken_." Callie thinks to herself. She looks around the table, as everyone eats the most delicious food that Callie has tasted in years.

"So Callie. How do you like your new school?" Lena inquires. She is the vice principal of the school that Callie attend, therefore, school is always on her mind.

"I like it fine, I guess." Callie answers. She doesn't know what else to say. School has never been much of a priority and she doesn't want to offend anybody.

"It's like something out of the movies." Jude jumps in excitedly. Callie's little brother is of a different opinion about school, which surprises Callie on occasion. Not much seems to surprise Callie these days and she welcomes moments like this one. Over the years, Callie has become calloused and tough. She's become a pessimist, but she doesn't let it cloud her judgement.

Lena smiles, pleased with Jude's answer. "I'm glad you like it Jude." Of all of the children that are present at the dinner table, Jude is probably the only one that appreciates school.

"What is your favorite subject?" Stef questions Jude. Stef is a police officer. Her nature inclines her to believe that school keeps youth out of trouble. Hence, she has one less child to worry about.

Jude looks at Callie, uncertain of what to say. All the eyes shift to Callie as she answers in Jude's place. "He struggles with math and English, but Social Studies is a piece of cake for him."

"What about you Callie?" Stef pries. She already knows that her hands will be full with Callie. School or no school, Callie has already had a run-in with the law. Her stripes are just as permanent as everything else in her life is temporary.

Callie hesitates before answering. School has never been much of a priority for Callie. In the classes that Callie actually attended, she learned plenty. She picked up the information quickly, but she never had time to study at home. This reflected on her grades, which were less than mediocre. "I don't actually have a favorite."

"Well, what do you like in general?" Lena joins what has become an interrogation.

"I like writing, I guess." Callie remarks.

"Then English should be a breeze for you." Lena assumes.

"Not exactly. I prefer to write on my own topic and by my own schedule. Plus, I haven't exactly read any of the novels that we're studying." Callie explains, knowing that the interrogation is far from over. She wonders how she can bring this conversation to a close. She places a piece of chicken in her mouth.

"That's alright. You'll catch up." Lena says hopefully. Lena clearly hasn't noticed Callie's hint to drop the subject.

Brandon is silent throughout the entire inquisition, wondering how to make a good impression on Callie. "I'll help you." Brandon volunteers. He smiles so wide that Callie can practically count all of his teeth. To her surprise, she notices just how perfectly straight those teeth are.

"That's a great idea. Brandon is in AP English. He's read all of the novels and written all of the essays. He will be a wonderful tutor." Lena is excited about this turn of events.

Callie looks at Brandon. "You don't have to. I don't want to take any of your time." Callie tries to give Brandon an out, which he obviously doesn't want.

"It's no problem." Brandon smiles at Callie, wondering how he can make her soften up a bit. Since she's come to the house a week ago, she's been cautious of everything. Here and again, she'll let something slip about her personal life. Then again, the closest they've come to having a conversation has been the talk on the bus. Callie told Brandon about the reason that she was sent to a juvenile facility. She opened up about her abusive foster father, but managed to close down just as quickly. What Brandon witnessed at Callie's previous foster home made him acknowledge that Callie has had a rough upbringing. Survival mode must have kicked in years ago. As a result, weeks possibly months of relationship-building are required to earn Callie's trust.

The rest of dinner was pretty uneventful. Stef complained about a difficult case. Lena spoke about the school assembly that was coming up. Jesus avoided talking about school, while Mariana bragged about the A she received on her Biology test. The only one quiet for the rest of dinner was Callie.


	2. Chapter 2 - Miscommunication

"Can I help clean up?" Callie offers to be helpful. She tries to be polite and helpful whenever possible, not so much for herself as for Jude. This home is much better than any other that they've stayed at. She wants to stay here as long as possible. Plus, she knows that they probably won't keep her and Jude, but wishful thinking is everything.

"No. Thank you for offering, but it's the twins' turn tonight." Stef explains.

Jude takes Callie's hand and pulls her into the living room. "I really like it here." He gives Callie a bright smile and she wishes that he would smile like that more often.

"You and me both, kid." Callie tries to give Jude the most genuine smile that she can muster. Over the years, it has become easy to act happy, for Jude's sake. It hasn't always been great, actually, life was rather difficult for Callie, but she never let her brother worry. "Go finish your homework. I'll be right back." Callie orders.

In the backyard, Callie sits on the steps and wonders what would happen next. _Will we stay here for a week, or a month? What will go wrong?_ Almost inevitably, tears brim Callie's eyes and she fights to keep them from falling down her face.

"Something always goes terribly wrong." Callie says aloud. This spot in the home has become her sanctuary. She tries to memorize every detail of it, so she can visit once she's sent away.

Brandon appears in the doorway behind Callie. "What goes wrong?"

Callie doesn't need to turn to figure out who it is. Lately, Brandon has become like her shadow. "Nothing. What are you talking about?" Her voice quivers, revealing a hint of vulnerability that she fights on a daily basis to conceal.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I can go if you want." Brandon begins to turn slowly, all the while hoping that Callie will refute his offer.

"You weren't eavesdropping because I'm not talking to anybody." Callie continues to stare in the direction of the street lamp that keeps flickering. She shifts uncomfortably, giving Brandon the chance to nonchalantly sit beside her.

"Yeah, about that..." Brandon notices a lock of stray hair and desperately wants to tuck it behind Callie's ear. "Do you make it a habit of talking to yourself?" He looks at Callie, awaiting for an answer, something sarcastic, based on what he's learned about her.

Callie simply looks into the distance, disregarding his question.

When Brandon realizes that she won't answer, he tries to find another way to get her talking."_Flattery. That's the way to go in a situation like this_," Brandon thinks. "About the whole tutoring thing, I'm sure that you don't actually need a tutor. You're smart. I didn't mean to make you feel otherwise."

"You didn't." Callie turns her attention to a squirrel that scurries up a nearby tree.

Gaps the in the conversation provide Brandon with enough time to think of his remarks. Callie's answers are direct and to the point. They feel almost rehearsed. "_She probably had an identical conversation with another foster sibling." _Aloud, Brandon says, "I just know what my moms can be like. They wouldn't rest until they fixed your 'problem' even though you don't actually need their help because you don't have a problem." Brandon continues to look at Callie. He is basically staring at her, thinking, "_Why isn't she more involved in our conversation?_"

Callie smiles and Brandon is amazed at how much he wishes he had the gift of telepathy; what he wouldn't give to know why she's smiling. "I bet you've never met two people so keen on perfection and, on some level, control." Brandon keeps up the conversation.

Callie objects, "They're great." Callie faces Brandon and their eyes connect , which sends a shiver down Brandon's spine. What she said, she meant. It took him a second to realize that Callie would have given anything to have a mom that cares that much about her, and he has two.

Brandon thinks to himself, "Callie _must think that I'm a spoiled brat. I shouldn't have said those things about my moms._"

Callie turns away, breaking the moment.

Brandon attempts to explain what he meant. "Your other foster parents were probably just as controlling. "

Callie focuses on the flickering light again. "No. My other foster parents could not care less about my well-being. As long as they received the cheques..." She doesn't finish the sentence, expecting Brandon to understand her half-way. "Well, they also expected the chores to be done."

"I can't imagine what that must have been like." He notices that he's moved even closer to Callie. He initially sat about a foot away from her. Now, their hands are practically touching. Callie doesn't seem to notice, since she is too busy admiring the scenery.

Callie thinks for a while before giving a remark. "Don't even try. I wouldn't wish that nightmare on anybody." She struggles with her emotions, but ultimately a tear rolls down her face. In that moment, Brandon wants so desperately to hug her, but before he can, Callie wipes away the tear and runs into the house.


	3. Chapter 3 - Revelation

Callie is wary about breakfast this morning. Brandon in no doubt saw her crying last night. He's probably intrigued by her past. The fact that surprises her the most is that she actually considered telling him most of her secrets. Their conversation played on a loop in her mind all night. She tossed and turned, certain that Mariana would awaken and yell at her. One thought repeatedly occurred to Callie, "_I trust Brandon_."

By the time the sun rose at exactly 6:17, Callie concluded that she shouldn't tell Brandon a thing. He would never understand. He would listen to her speak, but he wouldn't be able to relate. So Callie walked down the stairs, trying to be as invisible as possible. To her surprise, she was the first one down, which meant that should would have to greet every person that entered the kitchen. Luckily, Brandon was not the next person to come down for breakfast. He was probably still waiting in line for the bathroom. With Lena and Jesus in the room, Callie was sure that Brandon would keep the events of last night to himself.

The morning went by quickly and by lunch time Callie wished even more that she could be invisible. She hated new schools. It was always the same routine. Callie would be the new kid that everyone thought was weird, an outsider. Eventually, a person or two would take interest in Callie. They might even become friends. Then Callie's foster parents would send her away and she would never see her friends again. "_Why even bother?_" The question lingered in Callie's mind.

Callie wanders past numerous lunch tables, unable to make herself choose. No matter where she sits, the other students will get up and leave. Or they stay and completely exclude Callie from their conversation. The second scenario is by far worse and Callie simply continues to walk. Eventually, she is standing at the edge of the lunch area, overlooking the beach. She thinks about the friendships that she has lost. "_Sometimes, friendships come unexpectedly and you can't deny them. Brandon is my friend_, " she admits to herself.

Brandon walks up to Callie, interrupting her train of thought. "Hey. Want to go for a walk on the beach?"

Callie is surprised at his impeccable timing. "_Is he psychic? I hope he can't read minds_, " she jokes, but fights the smile that may appear on her face. "What about your girlfriend? I bet she wants to have lunch with you." Callie turns in Brandon's direction, but avoids his gaze.

"Talya is busy. It's fine." He gestures in the direction of the beach. "We do have separate friends, aside from the ones that we have in common."

Callie can't find an excuse not to go. They walk in silence for a while. Brandon desperately wants to bring up last night, while Callie desperately wants to avoid it.

Brandon get's up the courage to say, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I'm not crying." Callie knows exactly what Brandon is talking about, but she pretends to be clueless. The sunlight beams into Callie's eyes, forcing her to look at Brandon. She then focuses her sight on a couple of guys throwing a football back and forth.

"Last night... I'm sorry." Brandon's apology is genuine.

Unfortunately, Callie doesn't know exactly what he is apologizing for and she feels awkward to ask. She doesn't want to say anything, but there's no going back now. "It wasn't you." Callie keeps her answer short, not because she has nothing to say. She just doesn't want to say too much. The less Brandon knows about her, the farther away he will be. Not that her walls will let him get any closer anyway.

"You told me that your mom died and it was really insensitive of me to act so..." He searches for the right words.

Callie: "Don't apologize for having two moms that obviously love you very much."

Callie's pace accelerates and Brandon gently puts his hand on her shoulder to slow her down. He pulls on her shoulder slightly and she turns around to face him. And there they are, those deep blue eyes of his. They can see through the walls, the sarcasm, and the lies. Those eyes can see deep into her soul, and it's unnerving. Callie has never connected with anyone before, but this particular connection is inevitable.

The insecurities that dwell in her heart force her mind into a defense mode. This mechanism has allowed her to survive the emotional and physical abuse that she has endured. The home that Lena and Stef provide for their kids - Jude and Callie included - is definitely free of physical abuse, but emotions cannot be controlled. Callie puts up a tough facade, but in reality, her emotions are closer to the surface than she would prefer, giving people the opportunity to hurt her.

In-between Callie's internal conversation with herself, Brandon continues with his apology, "I know. I love them too. I understand that not everyone is as lucky as I am and I didn't mean to make it sound like I take that for granted when you..." He searches for the right words again.

"When I don't have a mom at all." Callie looks down, then at the ocean, all to avoid his intense stare. Impulsively, Brandon grabs Callie's hand and pulls her towards him. It's so unexpected that she doesn't have time to stop it from happening. He wraps his arms around her and she can't stop herself from crying.


	4. Chapter 4 - Reaction

Callie is sitting down, her arms resting on her raised knees. She is still crying, bawling actually. Brandon sits beside her, not knowing what to do to make her feel better. He notices that people are beginning to stare, not that he cares what they think. Trying to comfort her, Brandon places a hand on her back and she flinches. He immediately raises his hand, then slowly returns it to where it was on her back. Callie raises her head from her arms. Tear stains are visible on the gray long-sleeve shirt that Callie has on. She turns her head to face Brandon.

Through the still-falling tears, Callie mutters, "I'm sorry."

Brandon smiles. "What for?" His hand is still on Callie's back. Both of them are acutely aware of that fact.

"For this complete meltdown." Callie looks away and stares into the distance.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I can't imagine what it's like to be in your shoes." Brandon slides his hand up to Callie's shoulder and gives it a comforting squeeze. "For what it's worth, I'm willing to try."

The waves are flowing back and forth, calming Callie. She ponders on Brandon's offer. "_We could really become good friends_," she thinks. "_But should I get attached?_" she wonders. "What do you want to know?" Callie finally says.

Brandon removes his hand from Callie's shoulder and positions himself to face her. "Whatever you want to tell me."

Callie looks away again, wondering where she should begin. Should she tell him about her mother? Or about the numerous foster parents who just threw her away like she was a worthless object? Callie stares at the ocean for some time before focusing her attention back on Brandon. He watches her intently the entire time. "The reason I got upset last night was because I like your family."

"What is so upsetting in that?" As soon as the question is out of his mouth, Brandon realizes that it doesn't convey understanding from his part. He promised to try his best to put himself in Callie's shoes.

"I don't want to give you any reason to send me away. The truth is, I could handle living in another abusive family or back in that juvenile facility, but I don't want my brother to suffer. He deserves so much better than the life that he's had so far," Callie explains.

Their eyes lock and Brandon slowly reaches for Callie's hand. "You deserve better too."

They remain in that position for a few seconds. Callie fights the urge to cry again. "I don't know about that."

"What do you mean?"

Callie pulls her hand away from his. "I'm not perfect." The statement seems self-explanatory, although, Callie obviously has reasons for her negative perception of herself.

"No one expects you to be perfect." Brandon smiles, oblivious to Callie's deep breathing and fidgeting. He continues, " But from what I can tell, you are pretty damn close to perfect. I've never met anyone as caring and loyal as you."

Callie's sarcasm kicks in. "What kind of people have you been hanging out with?" She tries to lighten the mood with no avail.

"You're not cocky. I like that in you." Brandon envisions Callie as a little girl. He wonders about the experiences that shaped the person that is currently sitting in front of him. He wonders, "_What has made her so calloused?_" With a softer tone he points out, "You underestimate yourself. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes."

Callie shifts uncomfortably. The conversation is heading in a direction that is too deep for Callie. "We should head back. Lunch is almost over."

"Did I say something wrong?" Brandon looks confused.

"You shouldn't like me, that's all." She jumps to her feet and starts walking in the direction of the school. Brandon struggles to keep up with her, puzzled about her reaction.


	5. Chapter 5 - Contemplation

Lena is sitting on the second to last step of the stairs almost as if she is waiting for someone. The second that Callie walks through the door, Lena stands. "Hi Callie. How was your day?" she inquires.

"It was good." Callie says warily, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"I know you have an algebra test coming up. Are you prepared?" And there's that shoe. Lena seems to monitor Callie's schoolwork as if it's at the top of her priorities list.

Callie wonders how Lena could possibly know about the test, then realizes that nothing escapes the vice principal. "I still have a couple of days to study." Callie nods convincingly, although, she had no intention of even opening her Algebra textbook.

"That's good. I talked to Brandon and he's more than happy to help you study." Lena awaits for Callie's reaction.

Blood begins to boil in Callie's veins as she yells in her mind, "_Why does everyone push Brandon on me_!" With the calmest voice Callie can manage, "You didn't have to bother him with that."

On cue, Brandon walks in. "It's no bother. My afternoon is free. We can study before dinner."

Callie feels uncomfortable with all the attention. She has always been used to doing things on her own time. And most of her studying happens after ten. "O- okay," she stutters.

Brandon walks upstairs and Callie follows. In his room, Brandon places his backpack down and sits on the bed. Callie stands, shifting from side to side, waiting for the perfect opportunity to bolt. Brandon motions for her to sit next to him and she does, hesitantly.

"So, how many chapters are on the test?" Direct and to the point. Brandon decides to take the casual, 'nothing happened at the beach' route. He's willing to let Callie make the first move.

"Chapters one through four. I understand the general techniques and I know most of chapters three and four." Callie explains.

"But you're not too sure about the chapters that you missed because you came late?" Brandon throws his hands in the air and exclaims, "Let's begin." With that, they jump into the exciting world of mathematics - equations, variables. "_Oh, joy. Hours of Callie's undivided attention, even if it is for the sake of school._" Brandon hides a smile.

Callie hands Brandon her Algebra book. Then she opens her notes and they begin doing practice problems. Brandon is pleased with himself that he can help Callie in some way. He knows that he can't fix her past, but he hopes that he can make her present a little easier.

Brandon reviews Callie's answers to the algebra problems. "Wow. You know math." He exclaims, putting the emphasis on the word 'know'. "You should be the one tutoring me."

"No. You're just a great tutor. I honestly didn't understand anything up until an hour ago." That's not exactly true, but it's Callie's way of thanking him for not making the her first time in his room awkward. While Brandon was checking her answers, Callie stealthily glimpsed around. Posters on the wall, table in the corner, keyboard by the window - a typical teenage boy's bedroom, besides the keyboard. Music makes Brandon special, different. His music sears into her mind and through her soul. And the piece he composed, captivates Callie's every thought.

"You're just being modest. Lena said that your grades need a little bit of help, but I don't understand why. You are going to ace this test."

Callie blushes from all of the complements. The truth is, Callie could probably get a scholarship to any university that she wanted, if she only tried. "I just pick things up easily." Some people have a talent, a photographic memory, whatever you want to call it. Callie is one of those individuals, except, her vision of the future does not involve a college degree and a nine-to-five job. She imagines a better role for herself in society. She dreams of making a difference, in at least a single person's life.

"Then I really don't understand..." Brandon counts the number of wrong answers. Zero. He writes an 'A+' at the top of the page and hands Callie the notebook.

Callie takes the notebook and smiles at the grade. "My grades don't reflect my knowledge, I know. I just never had time for schoolwork outside of school. Plus, I missed a bunch of classes."

"How come?" Brandon is excited that the conversation is heading in a direction away from school. He scoots closer to Callie, their knees pressed together.

Callie purses her lips, slightly embarrassed and bewildered. "I had a job at a local cafe."

"And you skipped school?" The concept of truancy is beyond Brandon's understanding. Last week was the first time he'd ever cut class, thanks to Callie's good influence. Brandon has no regrets about the night he accompanied Callie to her old foster home. Had he not been there, he didn't even want to imagine the possible outcomes. His intentions were good and his punishment was fair.

"Yeah, but my excuse slips were always very convincing and I never got caught." The embarrassment has passed and Callie seems proud of herself. Physical and emotional contact in a span of mere seconds. That is progress. It is also a miracle.

"Why did you need the job?"

"You know. That concept of earning money." Callie closes the notebook, as well as the textbook.

"For what?" Brandon continues with the conversation despite Callie's desire to pack up and leave.

Callie is reluctant about telling him her big plan. She just doesn't want him to laugh at her. "This might sound dumb." She looks down, then to the side. " I wanted to save money so that when I turned eighteen, I would be able to get custody of Jude."

Brandon can't hide his amazement of Callie. "That doesn't sound dumb at all. I'll help you any way that I can." He catches a glance of approval and hope in her consistently frigid demeanor. " I just hope you're not planning to return to work now. You know my moms will not allow it during school hours."

"I wasn't planning on it." She holds Brandon's gaze, and for the first time she doesn't see the son of a cop, or the son of a vice principal of a school. She just sees someone who genuinely wants to help - a friend. There's that word again - FRIEND. In the past twenty-four hours, it was come up on multiple occasions. Callie perceives that unspoken understanding between them, an understanding that didn't develop, it was simply there. As if, they were born with it and it lay hidden, unnoticed until they first met.

Callie acknowledges that Brandon is different. "_One - Brandon never considered me an outsider, not in his family anyway. Two - He became interested in me the moment that he first saw me. The gesture of placing food on my plate was priceless. Three - I keep calling him a friend, but only in my mind so far." _Callie makes the next step with an offer. "Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

Brandon's wish has finally come true. "_I guess with Callie, avoidance over flattery is best. She's making the first move!"_ he thinks. "Sure. As long as we'll be back by dinner."

In her head, Callie rolls her eyes because she's never been friends with someone who is so 'good' and she wishes she could be like that too.


	6. Chapter 6 - Initiation

Sitting on the bus, Brandon can't help but look around, his head making a full three sixty. "Where are we?"

Callie smiles at his curiosity. She prolongs her answer, just to torture him a bit, but eventually says, "This is where I was born."

"Really?!" Brandon can't hide his surprise because it's so close to where he grew up. They have only been on the bus for twenty minutes, practically the same amount of time it takes to get to the nearest mall. Granted, the mall is not in this neighborhood. "I think I've been here before. There's this huge park here, it's called..." Brandon tries to retrieve the name. A place that is so close, yet it barely exists to the residents of Anchor Beach.

"Weston Village." It's the only major landmark in Weston. The park stretches for miles. There are numerous trails, occasional benches and picnic tables. Cabins are located on the north side, with barbecues nearby. Plus a couple of playgrounds on either side of the small forest.

"Yeah, that's it. My mom used to take me there when I was a kid." Brandon remembers his childhood adventures and games of hide-and-seek. One playground consists of a large wooden castle with paths that lead all the way to the top and tunnel below. He remembers the slides projecting from the sides, which came in handy during games of tag as quick escape routes. Brandon stops reminiscing upon noticing Callie's surprised look. "What did I say?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking that we might have met before." Callie intertwines her fingers, registering the revelation in her mind.

Brandon contemplates her words. "Where exactly did you used to play?"

"The castle on the east side of the park." Brandon's expression speaks for itself.

The amazement on both their faces in uncontainable. Callie, the sarcastic person that she is, thinks that it's just dumb luck. Brandon, on the other hand, knows that it's fate.

Ironic. It's the only word to describe every positive, yet fleeting, occurrence in her life. To think that she could have met Lena and Stef at a point when she was _unbroken_. They would have introduced themselves to her mom, and imminently become friends because her mom was kind to a fault. Had the Fosters taken her and Jude in after their mother's tragic death. Had they been the first - possibly the only - foster parents to guide her impressionable persona.

"_What if-_" Callie refuses to formulate the thought. Time travel is not yet possible, neither is magic, teleportation, or any other phenomenon that would send Callie on a different path. And who's to say that a different path would lead to a better life? Things could still occur exactly as they have.

Brandon breaks the silence that seemingly lasts an eternity. "So where are we going?"

"I figured we could take a little study break." Callie smiles mischievously, making Brandon that much more intrigued.

"It's not," Brandon pauses, then reluctantly continues. "Illegal, is it?"

Callie could be offended by his question. After all, he just jumped to the wrong conclusion about her. "_But can I blame him?_" she wonders. "No, it's actually beyond G-rated. I mean, toddlers would complain that they're too old for this." Callie is just teasing him now. She can tell how much the curiosity is burning through him.

Brandon likes this side of her. "_She's carefree, spontaneous, and fun. I knew it!"_ he says to himself. "_That's the version of Callie that I've been dying to meet._" He leans in a little closer to her, so that no one will overhear. "Here I thought that you might be taking me on a date. But that's got to be at least PG. Darn." He gives her a teasing smile.

Callie continues with this silly banter. "A date? How could you presume such a thing? I'm literally offended that you would take me for the kind of girl that would date another girl's boyfriend."

Callie's words are meant to be a joke, but Brandon instantly feels guilty for even joking about such a thing. He has a girlfriend and he's not the kind of person to cheat.

Callie notices Brandon's change of mood. "Did I say something wrong?"

But before Brandon can answer, Callie jumps to her feet. "This is our stop."

The two of them are left standing at the corner of two small streets. Brandon scans the area and immediately notices the ice-cream shop. The place seems deserted, but an 'OPEN' sign hangs in the window.

Callie grabs Brandon's hand and starts for the parking lot.

"You brought me to an ice-cream shop?"

"Yeah." She says this like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "And it's not just any ice-cream shop, it's the best in the state." Callie can't contain her excitement. Their fingers intertwine, sending a shock that originates in Callie's heart, travels down their arms, and sparks a mass of fireworks in Brandon's eyes. Callie stumbles on a rock, which she would have noticed had she not been staring at Brandon. Instinctively, Brandon lunges forward, extending his free arm to catch her. He pulls her up right before she crashes to the ground.

"_That would have been a disaster!_" Callie is pressed up against Brandon's chest in an embrace, and she can't budge. He feels more in shock than she does. Callie exhales sharply and Brandon loosens his grip around her waist. Callie places her hands at Brandon's shoulders and lightly pushes him way, without trying to seem ungrateful.

"My hero." She manages, feeling her face turn a pale pink. She leaves Brandon's side, running to the entrance of the shop.

Brandon remains in the same spot, dumbfounded and relieved.


	7. Chapter 7 - Connection

Once he receives his single scoop chocolate ice cream cone, Brandon settles himself into a booth, but Callie shakes her head and bows it in the direction of the door.

She is carrying a triple scoop Rocky Road waffle cone, which looks like it's going to fall over any second. Luckily, the weather outside is not warm enough for the ice cream to turn into a messy milk shake.

"Hurry up. You're slowing down the tour instructor." Callie yells behind her shoulder. She is quickly walking towards the back of the shop. From there, she continues to a street so small, it probably doesn't exist on a map. Brandon is struggling to keep up.

"So there are more stops on this tour?" Callie is walking so fast that Brandon is becoming breathless. At least the ice cream will cool him down.

"There are a few." Callie's face lights up with a smile, which Brandon cannot witness because he is still two steps behind.

Brandon has never seen Callie so excited. He catches up to her, noticing that half her ice cream is gone. "_So she has a sweet tooth for ice cream. Good to know._" Brandon makes a mental note. The next time Callie is upset, he decides to bring her Rocky Road ice cream. And it hits him - Rocky Road - ironic.

Callie makes a sharp turn onto a hidden pathway and Brandon almost walks into a STOP sign. He fumbles in his tracks, managing to hold on to his cone. Callie lets out a laugh.

"We're almost there." Callie points into the distance. At first, Brandon doesn't notice anything. But surely, there is a bed of large rocks at the end of the path, overlooking the water.

"Race?" Callie accelerates from her spot beside Brandon.

"That's not fair! You have a head start!" Arguing is pointless, so Brandon takes off after her. He catches up and throws his arms around Callie in an attempt to catch her. She laughs and so does he. Since Brandon's hold on Callie is not strong, in order to preserve the ice cream, Callie slips under his arms and takes off again.

At the boulders, Callie considers the best maneuver to take a seat. With the ice cream in one hand, she is at a serious disadvantage. Brandon holds out his hand and gives her a nod. She gently places her hand in his and puts her foot in an indentation of the boulder. Over the years, the boulders conveniently wore away to provide 'steps' for those individuals that visited this place.

Once Callie is positioned on the boulder, Brandon hands her his cone and sits beside her. They stare at the flowing water for a few moments, eating their melting ice cream.

"I used to come here when I was a kid, before I got stuck in foster care," Callie explains.

Brandon nods.

"Now, it's sort of my safe haven. I've been bounced from one foster home to the next, but this has always been my constant."

"Do you visit here often?" Brandon finishes his cone and wipes his hands on a napkin.

"I used to." Callie notices a trail of melted ice cream on the opposite side of the cone and licks it. "My foster home was too far away."

"Luckily, you're really close now. We can come here all the time."

They fall silent. Brandon's heart is pounding out of his chest, almost loud enough for Callie to hear. Callie turns to Brandon and with a surprised tone says, "We?"

Brandon wishes she hadn't caught that word, but since she had, there's no denying it now. Brandon has fun with Callie and he wants to visit this place again, preferably with her. "Unless you want to come here alone. It's totally fine." Brandon's attempt to sound casual is amusing to Callie.

"No, I'd prefer the company." She gives Brandon a look of uncertainty, with a slight hint of guilt. "If your girlfriend doesn't mind."

Brandon shakes his head. "Talya and I are not attached at the hip."

"Good to know." Callie finishes her ice cream and motions for Brandon to get up. She stands on the rock, ready to jump. A shout in the distance startles her and she tumbles forward. Just in time, Brandon extends his arms and places them at her waist. He lowers her to the ground slowly. Callie keeps her hands on his shoulders even after her feet are planted firmly on the ground. Brandon's right arm wraps around her waist. She looks into his eyes for a moment that lasts an eternity, grateful for the save. Callie gives a lob-sided smile and whispers, "Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8 - Recollection

Brandon slowly unwinds his arm from around Callie's waist. Their eyes are in perfect unison, not flinching for even a millisecond.

Second save within the past hour. That has to be some sort of record, but with Callie's clumsiness, that record can definitely be broken.

"Callie!" someone shouts from a distance. "Callie, is that you?"

They both turn their attention to a tall blonde approaching them. The girl is smiling, her arms open wide gesturing towards Callie. Brandon steps back, when the blonde throws her arms around Callie in a bear hug. Callie looks like she might suffocate, but doesn't seem to mind.

"Sammy, how are you?" Callie looks the girl over. "You seem to be doing alright."

"I can't complain." The girl holds Callie's hand in a gesture of friendship and love.

Callie returns Sammy's gaze and smiles. Then, remembering that Brandon is there, Callie frees her hand of Sammy's grip and lifts her arms in Brandon's direction. "This is Brandon. He is my current foster brother. Brandon, this is Sammy. She used to be my babysitter back in the day." Callie can't contain her joy. She smiles at Sammy, then Brandon and back at Sammy.

"Nice to meet you." Brandon holds out his hand.

"You too." Sammy gives a strong shake. "I'm glad Callie passed her loner phase."

"I was never a loner," Callie denies. She looks at Sammy, knowing that she could never hide a thing from the person who used to spend so much time with her.

"Are you staying nearby?" Sammy inquires. "I notice that you're in a new foster home."

Callie slowly begins walking toward the road, Brandon and Sammy following her. "Yeah, seventh home in six years." Callie's recollection sting a little, as she recognizes that everything in her life is so impermanent. "I'm living with Brandon's family in Anchor Beach."

"That's wonderful. I expect to see you more often. Mom really misses you and she has so many stories about Faith and the rest of the neighborhood. How is Jude?"

Sammy and Callie reminisce about the good old days as they all walk to the bus stop. Callie points out to Brandon the house where she used to live. And Sammy remarks that her house is just around the corner. Brandon listens to them talk, realizing that Callie does trust certain people. So she has the ability to trust. The only problem: Has she lost the ability to learn to trust someone new?

"_Can she only trust people that she met before she was placed in the foster care system?_" Brandon wonders. He really hopes that is not the case.

By the time Brandon and Callie say goodbye to Sammy, Brandon decides that he will teach Callie to trust again. However long the lessons take, it will be worthwhile. Brandon also decides that his presence in Callie's life will not, under any circumstances, be temporary.

Callie sits in silence, looking out of the window, smiling. A few minutes pass and she turns to Brandon. "Thanks for coming with me. I probably wouldn't have made the trip on my own."

"No problem. I had fun."

"Yeah. Crazy Sammy," Callie gives her head a whirl. "Some things stay remarkably the same."

"There is one thing..." Brandon looks past Callie to see a kid on a skateboard collide with an man carrying a coffee. The coffee cup flies up in a trajectory that lands the coffee on a woman walking nearby. The scene explodes with talking and arms flying. The man appears to be yelling at the skateboarder. The woman is attempting to wipe away the coffee.

Callie doesn't notice anything because her attention is focused solely on Brandon. "What?" She pronounces the word slowly, dragging it out.

"You mentioned a few stops on our tour, but we only made two. The boulders and your old home." Brandon explains.

Callie is in awe from the realization that Brandon pays that much attention when she speaks. It reminds her of a another person who used to do the same, until he became completely obsessed with her. She turns her head toward the window. "Maybe next time."

Brandon is a little disappointed that she won't even provide a hint as to where else she wanted to take him. He notices that she reconstructs her walls and he's unsure whether she regrets the trip or the company. They sit in complete silence for the rest of the bus ride.


	9. Chapter 9 - Improvisation

Callie lays in her bed, completely awake. The covers are pulled up so high that if someone didn't know better, they'd think she was already gone, pillows in an outline of a human figure left in her place. She listens. It was lights out about an hour ago. The time is now past midnight. "_Everyone has to be asleep by now_," Callie thinks to herself. But in a family this big, you never know.

When Callie is certain that the sound coming from downstairs is made by an inanimate object, she quietly pulls the covers off. She is fully dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. On her way to the door, she avoids a floorboard that she has noticed squeaking before.

At the door, Callie pauses to check that the coast is still clear. Mariana is sound asleep and there are no voices audible. She presses on the door handle and gently pulls the door towards herself. Once at the stairs, Callie puts one foot in front of the other, pausing at every step. She stands at the front door, looking it over, realizing that it will be a challenge. She's picked up a few stealthy moves over the years. All of the experiences sneaking out of the previous foster homes got her this far. But she has never faced a door like this. It was like the lock was specifically designed to be 'sneak out' proof.

Callie whirls around to face the hallway that leads to the kitchen. The back door will have to do. She walks confidently towards the sliding door and reaches her hand for the handle.

"Where are you going?" a voice comes from behind her.

Callie pivots in place, recognizing Brandon's dark outline in the dim light of the kitchen. She pulls on the sliding door anyway. "Just for a walk."

"Is that such a good idea?"

Callie pushes the door shut, exasperated with how close she was to escaping - even if it was just for a half hour walk. The experience of living in such an unusually caring family has become tiresome to Callie and she longed for a little break. "I guess not."

Callie stalks past Brandon, ignoring his inquisitive look. She walks to the stairs, mentally kicking herself for even trying. "_There are eyes and ears everywhere!_" she exclaims in her mind.

Once Brandon overcomes the confusion of the event that just unfolded, he sprints to the stairs. "I need to talk to you."

Upon hearing those words, Callie shoots Brandon a glare that reads 'No you do not'.

Brandon's frustrations take charge and he absent-mindedly swings Callie over his shoulder. She is stunned, attempting to stifle a laugh. And once the surprise passes, she begins to gently pound his back with her fists. "You better not drop me Brandon." Callie exclaims in a hushed, yet authoritative tone.

Callie is making kicking motions with her legs, but Brandon simply continues to carry her back to the kitchen.

"Settle down if you don't want to injure yourself." Brandon says, a smirk appearing on his previously serious face.

Callie does as she is told, although she doesn't prefer to be ordered around. Once firmly on the ground, she swings a fist at Brandon's shoulder. Brandon does not see it coming.

"What was that for?" Brandon rubs the spot where Callie's knuckles collided with his now tender flesh.

"I went easy on you, but next time I won't. For your information, girls don't like to be handled like..." Callie is outraged, although she knows that Brandon is different compared to her previous 'boyfriends'. "Like a sack of potatoes." Callie smiles at her own words and at the fact that she blew the situation out of proportion.

Brandon gives an wavering smile, trying to avoid another punch.

The two sit on opposite sides of the island with a plate of homemade chocolate cookies between them. Callie takes a cookie and bites off a piece. Brandon follows her lead and picks up a cookie as well. Neither of them say a word for a while.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Callie inquires.

Brandon stares at his cookie, pretending not to remember. There are plenty of topics that he wants to discuss with her. He wants to talk to her about everything - books, music, her past, his past, the living arrangement, the tour stops that they missed earlier - but the only thought on his mind now is her reaction to his playful gesture. Callie was clearly projecting a past experience onto this moment.

"Earth to Brandon." Callie waves her hands at him. "You awake?"

"Sorry. I was just trying to remember."

"And?"

"Tell me about where you wanted to take me earlier today." Avoidance, it has proven to work with Callie. Although, it probably won't always be the route that Brandon takes with her, for now, it is the only option. "_Someday, when our relationship is more solid - when she trusts me - I will ask about her past_." Brandon thinks.

And again, Brandon's curiosity amuses Callie. "No place scandalous."

"Please tell me. Spare me the night of restless tossing and turning."

Callie finishes her cookie and nonchalantly paces around the kitchen's island. At Brandon's side, she pauses and says, "My old tree house." She heads upstairs, with the tour stop revealed, but the mystery still alive.


	10. Chapter 10 - Perception

A gown. That has been on Callie's mind since Mariana has asked Callie to be in her court. Callie has never attended a Quinceanera, let alone worn a gown. Practical, that is Callie's wardrobe. Jeans and a shirt and she's good to go.

The second thing on her mind - the Viennese waltz. Stupid. That's the only word to describe her decision to agree to the entire ridiculousness.

"_Maybe there is still an out_?" Callie wonders as she stands in front of Brandon, his hand on her waist, her hand on his shoulder, their hands in a gentle lock. Callie hesitantly steps backward. "_Not my feet, not my feet." _she begs as Brandon takes a step toward her. Good, crisis averted this time - this time - but the lesson is far from over.

The rest of the lesson went incredibly well, to Callie's surprise. Brandon only stepped on her feet once. And she managed not to injure him. Overall, the biggest challenge was Talya. Her constant, piercing gaze on Callie was evident to everyone in the room. Callie felt resentment boiling, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. "_What kind of person gets up the nerve to read someone else's journal?_" Callie proclaims in her mind. "_Talya feels threatened by me, but that doesn't give her the right to violate my privacy!_" Callie is clearly the one that was wronged, not Talya, and a confrontation is evident in the near future.

Trying to avoid a massive argument, Callie dashed for the exit as soon as the lesson was finished. In the small changing room, Callie exchanged the skirt for a pair of jeans, but not quickly enough because Talya tracked her down.

Talya entered so quietly that Callie practically jumped out of her skin when she turned and saw Talya leaning against the door.

"I know your secret." Talya's face lights up with a vicious smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Callie tries to escape the situation, taking a step forward and gesturing for Talya to get out of her way.

Talya stands her ground. "Just stay away from Brandon. He's mine."

Callie shoves past Talya, gathering all of her strength not to give some snarky remark that Talya would have considered threatening. Callie speed walks through the parking lot, noticing Brandon's gestures for her to join them - Jesus, Mariana, Lexie, Sam and himself. Callie attempts to communicate her disappointment and hurt to Brandon through her eyes. His eyes shift to Callie's left, noticing Talya exit the building.

Talya runs to the car and throws her arms around Brandon. "You were fantastic! I wish I was the one who got to dance with you."

"Thanks," Brandon replies, suspicious of Talya's sudden interest in Mariana's Quinceanera. Brandon's attention lies solely with Callie as he watches her stroll past them to the intersection. "I just remembered, I have to pick up some sheet music at a nearby store."

"No problem. We can stop on the way home." Talya's politeness masks her hidden agenda, since she knows exactly where Brandon is going to go. "_I will not let him follow her_," Talya thinks, putting an accent on 'her'.

"I don't want to hold everyone up. I think I'll just walk."

Looks like Talya won't be winning this battle, but the war is not over as of yet. Talya gives Brandon a soft kiss and sits in the driver's seat. Brandon closes the door for her.

Despite Callie's fast pace - almost as if she's trying to run away - Brandon still catches up to her. "I hope you're not planning to walk all the way home." The Fosters' house is at least 8 miles from the dance studio, a good two hour walk. Callie is ignoring Brandon once again. "_What have I done this time?_" he wonders. "Can we talk about last night?"

No response.

"Fine. Forgotten. What's bugging you now?" He is genuinely concerned. Her silence speaks louder than words - she is hurting. The last person Callie was seen with, Talya, must have said or done something. And Brandon is willing to defend Callie despite his relationship with Talya.

Brandon grabs Callie's arm and twirls her around. She looks into his eyes, still not saying a word. Her eyes conceal a secret he can almost read, but not quite. One thing is for sure, Callie is losing her edge, at least in front of him. With every conversation, or lack thereof one on her part, Brandon is able to see more of Callie. Either his perception has improved or her emotions have become thinly veiled.

"Leave me alone Brandon. You are not my keeper!" Her voice breaks with the last few words. She brushes past him and runs across the street. Brandon goes to follow her, but a bus stops in front of him, blocking Callie from view. Once Brandon circles the bus, Callie is already gone.


	11. Chapter 11 - Realization

The day has been beyond surreal for Callie. The confrontation with Talya at the house provided Callie with proof that Talya has knowledge of Callie's past and is willing to use it. 'Knowledge is power,' people often say.

There is no denying that Callie attempted to stay out of Talya's relationship with Brandon. Callie threw her only friendship through the ringer to protect her secrets. Brandon, on the other hand, couldn't do the same. Of course, he didn't know about Callie's intentions. Brandon simply noticed Callie's loyal and selfless nature.

Twirling around the dance floor in a pink gown was surprisingly enjoyable. Callie even let Brandon lead, putting her trust in him for the first time. Once the song sounded its last notes, Callie was a little disappointed that it was over. And she really wanted to pat herself on the back for not messing up a single time.

Last, but certainly not least, Brandon's breakup with Talya and confession of feelings for Callie caught Callie off guard. He spoke of Talya's indiscretions, such as reading Callie's journal. He mentioned that he didn't want to hear about Callie's past because that's all that it was - the past.

Callie stood paralyzed in front of Brandon, her heart pounding out of her chest, her palms sweaty. She listened to him speak, all the while, being speechless herself. That was the make or break point. Brandon inched toward her, staring into her eyes, preparing to kiss her and she couldn't repeat her past mistakes.

Callie wished she could erase the unpleasantness of her past. She dreamed about an alternative life, in which people like Talya could not blackmail her. In the alternative reality, Liam would not exist, or Callie would never have met him.

Unfortunately, Liam was a part of her past and her experiences with him became a part of Callie. The experiences shaped the person that Callie has become. But those experiences had to remain private, if Callie was to remain in the Foster's household.

As Callie walked away from Brandon, his words still echoed through her mind, "_I already know everything I need to know about you_." His intentions were genuine and sweet, but he was completely oblivious to the repercussions. She was a guest in his home, meaning, her stay was temporary. Granted, temporary could be for months, even years, if she didn't break Stef's most important rule. Foster siblings cannot date. And Callie wanted to prolong her stay because if she got kicked out, Jude would inevitably follow.

Jude. Her baby brother. She's already let him down once and she couldn't disappoint him again. As much as she desired Brandon - his music, their conversations - she is willing to make the sacrifice for Jude's sake. "_Brandon will understand._" She reassures herself.

Callie looks out at the crashing waves, contemplating the situation that she has gotten herself into. Except, it truly wasn't her fault that Brandon developed feelings for her. Since their meeting three weeks ago, Callie has acted less than interested in Brandon. Granted, she was open and honest a few times and he did give her a guitar, but she didn't lead him on, not intentionally anyway. "_Did I lead him on by accepting a gift? It is just a guitar, not an engagement ring._" Callie remembers reading somewhere that nothing is ever _just_ a gift. Behind every beautiful word and generous object is a hidden agenda. Callie shakes her head because Brandon is not like that. He is genuine, wonderful, understanding, trustworthy, honest... "_Callie! Snap out of it! He is your foster brother."_

Callie carefully raises to her feet, wiping the sand from her dress. She turns in the direction of the pier, knowing that Wyatt is there. Wyatt is exactly the person that she needs right now. He is the perfect distraction. And, above all, he is not forbidden.


	12. Chapter 12 - Distraction

Brandon sits in front of his keyboard, attempting to focus on the piece that he composed for the competition. The house is completely quiet, as it hasn't been in a long time. He strokes a few keys, but his mind is somewhere else, with someone else.

She walked away, turned and stormed off. He pleaded with her to stay, but he read in her body language an uncertainty. And when she looked back at him, a cloud of fear crossed her eyes.

"_Fear of me?_" Brandon flings his arms on the keyboard, frustrated with the utter mistake of confessing his feelings. "I should have prepared her, eased her into the idea of maybe seeing me as more than a friend before I scared her back into her shell. I am a total idiot!" He yells, grateful that for once, an inquisition won't follow.

"The most pivotal stage in a relationship and I completely and utterly freak her out! And to top that off, I'm going insane, talking to myself." Brandon notices a movement out of the corner of his eye. Through the window he witnesses Callie exiting a car. In the driver's seat is no other than Wyatt. "What is she doing with him?!" Brandon feels like he's going to explode. Like his day wasn't already the winner among catastrophic days, Brandon has to deal with this too.

Wyatt is the 'bad boy' of the school, a bad influence that Callie should avoid like the plague. If she doesn't want to be a second-time offender, Callie should use some good judgment. With a friend like Wyatt, she can be back in juvie by next week.

Without thinking, Brandon rushes down the stairs, skipping every other step. He waits to confront Callie when she enters the house, in order to avoid a scene outside. The neighbors can be such gossips.

He leans against the wall awaiting that loud click the key makes when it turns and the swoop of the door as it opens.

Nothing. Five minutes pass and everything is silent.

Brandon paces to the window. The road is clear, Wyatt's car is nowhere in sight. "_She left with him?_" The thought races through Brandon's mind. He is outraged at the possibility. Brandon swings the door open to find Callie sitting on the porch, alone.

"Are you alright?" Brandon asks, with a mixture of relief and guilt in his voice for doubting her.

She nods.

Brandon moves closer and places his hand on her shoulder in a gesture that should read, "_I'm here now and I will take care of you_."

Callie places her hand on his and for a few seconds they freeze in that picture-perfect moment of trust and understanding. Unfortunately, this moment is a fleeting one. Callie jumps to her feet and rushes past Brandon, into the house and up the stairs.

Unlike before, Brandon's desire to chase after Callie is acted upon and he follows her. He is only steps behind her when she slams her bedroom door mere inches from his face.

"Open up!" Brandon pleads. "We need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about because you know nothing about me!" Callie shouts back.

In her bedroom, Callie is desperate to get out of the ridiculously uncomfortable gown. She circles her arms back, almost reaching the zipper, but not quite. Frustrated, Callie stumps to the door and swiftly opens it. The door makes a thud as it hits the wall behind it.

As expected, Brandon decided to wait for Callie to cool down. He is sitting on the floor across from Callie's door, lightly banging his head against the wall.

"Can you help?" Callie turns around, motioning to the zipper.

Brandon raises to his feet. He places one hand on Callie's back, where the zipper ends, and with the other hand he slowly pulls the zipper down. Static electricity runs down Callie's back, following Brandon's gentle touch. Brandon relishes a similar pleasure. When Brandon's hand pauses at the small of Callie's back, the moment freezes. Neither of them want to penetrate back into reality.

Callie hears Brandon's breathing get heavier as his hands slide to her waist. He twists her around to face him, and Callie's heart skips a beat. At first, Callie avoids Brandon's gaze, looking down and to the side. Eventually, she lifts her eyes to meet his.

They are standing toe to toe, their breathing in unison. Brandon's face inches towards Callie's and her stomach tightens, her breathing ceases.

Callie closes her eyes, drifting through a million fleeting thoughts. She tries to comprehend the lack of space between them. Not just the physical space existing amidst their bodies, but the connection that exists between them.

In the past few days, the undeniable closeness has sent Callie into a whorl of confusion and fear. If Callie was prone to panic attacks, she would begin suffocating every time she stole a glance at Brandon. And if Brandon returned Callie's gaze, she would be unconscious on the floor. Luckily, that is not the case.

Callie wishes that the moment would accelerate, before they got interrupted, but it is too late.

They are not caught by Brandon's moms. Or the twins. Or Jude, which Callie is most relieved about. Instead, the interruption comes from Callie herself. She flutters her eyes open, sheer nanoseconds from Brandon's embrace.

Callie places her hand on Brandon's chest in a gesture to stop this moment that both of them desire so much. Brandon, unwilling to open his eyes, lets out a frustrated groan.

The spell is broken as Callie walks away once again.


End file.
